Wolf & Secrets
by Zelink1104
Summary: Story like Spice and Wolf. All characters are mine. Ty Smith is chosen to bring a gift to a supposed demon on the remote edge of town. But he finds out a little more about it when he gets there. *Sorry for bad summary...
1. Chapter 1: Chosen

_In a place where only darkness and pain thrives, is where I must live out my life. If only I had someone to talk to..._

**~Wolf & Secrets~**

In modern days, there never seems to be a place where nobody thrives. Cities and towns all have moderately happy people in them. Towns have less people in them, so more people know each other, but the closer people are, the harder it is to keep a secret. Gossip and rumors can spread like wildfire, no matter where it starts. Therefor, if you had to keep a secret, then you would have to be practically invisible to the entire world.

In the case of the Anderson family, thier secret has been spreading as you would expect one too. One persone tell two people and two people tell four more. Then it just can go on like that for as long as new information on the particular subject arouses intrest. It could be fake, but who would know. The truth has not yet been revealed yet. The Anderson family did have a normal life though. Carl Anderson married Jennifer Crane on the 19 of July, 1973 and all was good in the world for them. They moved to a remote house on the countryside. On October 31st, 1998 they had a single child.

If the rumors are true, then this child was female, but had certain... deformalitys. As the legend says, "The baby was born a demon and her parents have been sheltering it for as long as its has been around." Though most people would say it is a hoax, some people belive it. Mostly paranormal fanatics, but some are teenagers and stupid adults. It is now October 30th, 2011. Since that day on 1998, there have been many organizations created. Thier main rule is that one person, chosen by fate, must deliver a present to the demon.

**~Wolf & Secrets~**

"Are you ready?"

Ty snapped out of his daydream.

"The selection is today, and you're off in dreamland!"

Cade seemed a little startled today. Since Cade and Ty just turned 14, they were able to participate in the selection. Another part of the frustration was keeping the secret that you were a member from your parents. Who would want thier child walking in the dark to a supposed demon's house?

The meetings were held at an old wearhouse on King's Street once a month on different days, but always on October 30th. They would select a name, and you would have 30 hours to get the gift, deliver it, and make it back. Cade and Ty had already made thier gift. Ty had made a pendant with a scarlett stone in the center, and Cade had made silver bracelet with a blue dot on each link.

"Cade, have they posted the numbers yet?"

"No, but they should any time now."

Thier would be a big poster with ever eligeble name with a random number. Then they would draw a number. The corresponding name would be the one.

Soon thier was a big crowd around one portion of the wall. This was the symbol that they had posted the numbers. Cade rushed over to get a look before more people came to get at least a glimpse of the numbers. Ty just stayd at the table with a few other teenagers that he didn't know, but it was better than bieng swarmed by people and bieng pushed against a rough wall. Ty talked with the other teens, and found out some of thier names. Grey, Jack, and Annie. Annie was one of the few female participants in the metting. She had just turned 14 along with her twin brother James.

James and Grey were talking about recent post in the local news about the "Demonic Meetings". Ty did think that the whole thing was just a big hoax, but he played along because Cade belived, and Cade drug him here a couple years ago. It was just a ghood place to find people to talk with.

Ty caught Cade out of the corner of his eye walking over too him. He was staggering and out of breath.

"Ty... Your.. 19 and.. I'm..2"

Ty smiled a little " Was it that hard?"

"Well, I didnt see you in there!"

"Just calm down Cade."

Just then, a voice came over the intercom.

"Welcome to the The Meeting! We will be announcing the number in a few minutes, so just hold on."

The girl on the intercom sounded pretty to Ty, but he never really payed attention to the speaker untill now. For the remaining minutes Ty and Cade talked to some friends that they had met before. The main topic was gifts and if they would be scared if they got picked. Later the girl game back on over the intercom.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..."

Everybody's heart in the room was beating out of thier chest.

"This years number is... number 19, Ty Smith. Congratulations Ty!"

The feeling he felt at that moment is like coming face to face to death. Scared, but almost accepting it. He couldn't really remember the rest of that night except walking hoome with Cade. Cade was jealous, but in all reality, he would have been as scared as Ty was if he had been chosen. Now Ty really regretted joining. He went home and didn't sleep at all.

**A/N: Sorry for all the blood, it's just vital the the pain and darkness stuff in the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2: The House

Ty had not slept that night. The stress he was under was unbearable. Every minute that passed, the stress grew more controlling. The fear was corroding his thoughts like acid. His body and mind were aching for the relief of sleep. Cade tried calling him that night, but Thank you just laid there in his room. He did not speak or move. All he could do was think.

Now that today was Saturday, he didn't have to do much of anything except the occasional chore that his parents asked him to do. He got out of bed and slowly walked over to his desk, and sat down in his computer chair. This was the first time he had stayed awake all night without the assistance of sugar. Fear is double the strength than a sugar rush. He reached down to turn on his computer. The lights flashed and the monster turned on with a flash.

Moments later he was on the Internet, researching the so called demon. Many reports were filed, but there was no actual proof. Even if the truth was that there was a demon living in the town, what could people do. To no prevail, he shut of his computer and walked downstairs. Since it was still early, no one was awake. He didn't want to take a chance of his father waking up to his son rumbling around in the kitchen, so he just went back into his room.

Soon after he closed his door, his phone rang. He ran to it, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Geez, who could be calling me so freaking early!?"

The caller I.D. showed that it was Cade calling. He was the last person Ty wanted to talk to right now. He ended the call with a sigh.

" Cade is probably mad now."

~ Wolf & Secrets~

The the day passed as usual that morning, except for the fact that Ty was so tired that he could fall asleep standing up. Later that day, Ty went up into his room. There, on his desk, was the pendant and a small box he had gotten from his mother's closet. He carefully placed the pendant into the box and taped it shut. He walked out his room, and down the stairs. His father caught him off guard while coming out of his room.

" What's that son?" His father asked concerningly

" Oh... Er... It's a gift to one of my friends " He tried to stall as long as he could

" Oh," he chuckled " I see. You like a girl. What's her name"

Ty thought to himself quickly. Mostly when people bring that up, people blush and deny the statement.

He turned away slightly, and tried his best to blush.

" Er... No I don't like anybody.."

His father rolled his eyes.

" Well if your going to be so cryptic about it, you can go see your girlfriend "

" I don't have a girlfriend! "

Ty walked away as shameful as he could be. As soon as his father was out of sight. He rushed out of the door. As tired as he was, he was anxious year scared about the task at hand. He walked out onto the road, following the double yellow lines as if he need to. It would take him about twenty minutes to get to the old house. He dreaded one thing though, he had to pass Cade's house on the way. Maybe he could take a different route, but that would add an extra 15 minutes to his trek.

When the time arose when he had to pass Cade's house he decided to do so as casually as he could. If he would have snuck around, one of the neighbors might accuse him of being a burglar. The box in his hand wouldn't help the cause either. Luckily no one noticed him, and he passed the house without being sighted.

~Wolf & Secrets~

Twenty minutes later, he arrived. Large metal gate guarded the entrance to the walkway. His heart was beating as if he had been chased by a crazed animal. Slowly, Ty pushed opened the metal gate. A slight overgrowth of grass pushed against the gate. There were cracks in the walkway, and vegetation growing out of them. Although he was sweating, he looked somewhat calm on the outside.

Slowly he walked down the way. He examined the house. It seemed to be two stories, with 4 or 5 windows. Some boards were poking out, and the windows were very dirty. In reality, it would just need a bit of a tune up. The windows needed to be cleaned, cut the grass, and fix some of the frayed boards. It would look like a good house. As he scanned from left to right, he noticed something strange.

In one of the second story windows, there was some movement. It looked as if some curtains had been moved. Ty stopped dead in his tracks. He was petrified with fear, and he could not move. Then it moved again, this time it was more subtle. He could do nothing but stare at the window in wonder of what it could have been.

Eventually, he broke the controlling stare that he had with the window. With the gift in hand, he walked to the front door. As he stepped in front of the door. A orange doorbell illuminated a small part of the wall. He rung the doorbell, suddenly, the door opened. He didn't want to go in, but something in his head told him to venture inside.


End file.
